


I thought I knew who I was and then I met you

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, CEO Lena Luthor, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Light Angst, Monks, Mostly Supercorp with a splash of Avalance and AgentZari, Naughty Nuns, Nerd Alex Danvers, Nuns, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexuality, Shy Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, nun au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Supergirl/ SuperCorp / (Minor Legends) AUKara Danvers is a young questioning Nun in the National City Convent. When a young Billionaire comes to give the Nuns lessons on New Technology Kara and the billionaire genius Lena Luthor discover a deep friendship that turns into more. It's an experience that will change Kara's life forever.Lighthearted Fun. Not to be taken at all seriously.This is for a friend :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Zari Tomaz, Ava Sharpe/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 193





	1. It Started Like This

**National City Convent**

Kara Danvers entered the National City Convent at the age of 20. Her life before then had been good. Her mother Eliza adored her and her protective older sister Alex had always been there for her. But Kara felt the calling and decided to give herself to God. She was now 25 years old and well liked among everyone at the convent and she would also help the new nuns adjust when they arrived to start their journey with God.

But Kara had a big secret. One not known to many, in fact outside of close family and very close friends no one knew that Kara had super powers and that she was from the planet Krypton, to stop her from being tempted to use her powers she had decided it would be best if she closed herself off and made it impossible to do so. And when she prayed to God she was secretly praying to Rao.

_**Rao** himself is the ultimate god of the Kryptonians. He is associated with light and the sun, and is seen as a benevolent presence._

The head of the convent was Reverend Mother Ava Sharpe. She was very tall and stern. Kara always found her a little intimidating but over the years the more she got to know Reverend Mother Sharpe, the more she liked her and got on with her. The two had become friends. But the Reverend Mother still scared the life out of the new nuns. Kara often got a chuckle out of that remembering how she used to feel when she first arrived. Back in those days Kara kept her head down and just did as she was told without question. But these days she is far more assertive. 

Reverend Mother Ava Sharpe approached Kara in the laundry room on a sunny warm day in June, “Hello Kara.”

Kara beamed her usual happy smile, “Revered Mother.”

“You know by now that you can call me Ava when no one else is around,” The Reverend Mother said.

“Of course, Ava,” Kara continued to smile as she folded some bleached white sheets, “Is there something you need?”

Ava smiled, _this kid is smart, probably too smart for this place_ she thought to herself, “Yes, I want you to guide our guest today, she is coming to give a talk to the young nuns about technology, although we do not use most of it, I felt that they should be aware of such things.”

“Oh!” Kara said surprised and adjusted her glasses, “Technology?”

“Yes, it's a whole new world out there, are you okay with it?” Ava frowned.

“Yes!” Kara said quickly, “Absolutely! So what is her name?”

“Lena Luthor the CEO of L-Corp,” Ava replied, “I have done my research and she seems very nice, and extremely intelligent. She’s also a billionaire, so if we play our cards right she may make a healthy donation.”

Kara finished folding the last sheet and stepped up to Ava, “I would be happy to be her guide. But are you sure we need technology in the convent?”

“I did consider the options, stay in the dark ages by candle light with only our own voices for music, or have some electric light and a top of the range audio system that can play all our favourite hymns whenever we fancy a sing along.”

Kara had to stop herself from laughing out loud, the very thought of all the nuns singing and dancing in the main hall was just bizarre, like something out of the movie Sister Act, “Okay well I guess it will be good for the younger nuns especially.” 

“Good, so are you ready to meet Miss Luthor?” Ava replied, “Because she is here now, waiting in the conservatory.”

Kara brushed herself down instinctively, “Okay, lead the way.” Kara nervously followed Reverend Mother Sharpe into the large room that housed the basic wooden tables and chairs. 

Kara looked across the room and could see a very attractive young woman looking all out of place, “Is that Miss Luthor,” she whispered to Ava as they walked in. 

“Indeed it is,” Ava told her and led her towards the pretty brunette who was standing in the centre of the room. 

Lena Luthor wore a black suit, with heels and a white blouse. Her look oozed professionalism. 

Lena Luthor looked up from her phone that she was holding in her hand, she quickly put her phone in her pocket when she saw the nuns approach her. She noted the younger nun beside the slightly older nun. And although she could only see their faces because of the habits they wore she could tell the young nun looked very pretty. She smiled warmly and was greeted by Reverend Mother Sharpe.

“Miss Luthor, welcome to our convent, this is Sister Kara Danvers,” She said looking at Kara.

Kara stepped forward, smiling she held out her hand to Lena. The CEO took Kara’s hand and they exchanged a gentle but firm handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Sister,” Lena said, her green eyes focused on Kara’s blue orbs. With the habit on those blue eyes really stood out and Lena had immediately noticed how striking they were.

Kara was caught for a moment in the intense way that Lena looked at her, she nervously bit her lip.

“I will leave you two, I have somewhere else I need to be,” Ava said to them both, “You will be in safe hands with Sister Danvers, she knows where everything is,” she added to Lena.

Lena smiled, “I am sure we will be fine, thank you.”

When Reverend Mother Sharpe had left the room Kara breathed a sigh of relief and Lena smiled at her, “So where shall we start?”

“Oh, I am not sure what I am supposed to do?” Kara frowned, “I was just told you are here to lecture the nuns about technology. Maybe install some too?”

“Yes that’s right,” Lena smiled, “let's take a seat and I will fill you in.”

Kara and Lena both sat at the wooden table. Lena reached into her bag and pulled out a MacBook Air. She placed it on the table and Kara looked at it curiously, “Is that the latest model?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at Kara in surprise, “Yes, but how did you know?”

Kara smiled, “I’ve only been here five years, I know about iphones, macbooks and personal computers, also my elder sister Alex, she is a bit of a science nerd, so I grew up around technology. I also majored in the sciences before I decided to join the convent.”

“Wow, really? That is impressive, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?” Lena enquired. Kara looked young, but she wanted to be sure.

“Twenty five, I’m a fast learner, I excelled in Math and Earth and space science,” Kara told her proudly. She left out the part that she was in fact a genius herself with a Kryptonian brain.

“I’m impressed, I guess you must really love it here if you decided not to continue in the sciences?” Lena commented as she looked for the folder on her MacBook that she needed to show Kara.

“I do,” Kara smiled and then sighed a little sadly, “but sometimes I do wonder how life would have been had I continued with education and got a job.”

Lena looked at Kara curiously, “It’s never too late, but I understand you took a vow.”

Kara just quietly nodded, if truth be told she had been having second thoughts about her life in the convent for some time.

“Oh, okay, well,” Lena said changing the subject back to why she was there, “at least you will already know what I am talking about when I ramble on for the most part.”

“For the most part,” Kara smiled, her eyes drawn to Lena’s pink lips. 

Lena looked up from her MacBook and caught Kara staring, “Are you okay?”

Kara quickly shook her head, “Yes, of course, I’m fine,” she smiled sheepishly but she couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Meanwhile in the large gardens of the convent Reverend Mother Ava Sharpe was hiding behind a large tree with Sister Sara Lance.

“We shouldn't do this, not here,” Ava protested.

“Why not? It’s not like there is anywhere else,” Sara wrapped her arms around Ava and pulled her closer kissing her neck.

“Oh God, please forgive me,” Ava closed her eyes as desire overwhelmed her.

Sara licked and kissed Ava's neck, her habit long discarded on the ground. 

“Ava,” Sara said looking to her lover, “it's way too late for forgiveness so you may as well just enjoy it.”

Ava nodded and relaxed, “You are absolutely right,” she grabbed Sara and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lena had spent twenty minutes explaining to Kara what the lectures would be about. In that time Kara learnt that their convent was going to be equipped with many new technological gadgets, like lighting, and audio capabilities for example. Lena would teach the nuns how to use it. Lena Luthor assured her it was all very useful, even for a convent. And in the end Kara was happy enough if it was going to make her life easier. And if the Reverend Mother was happy with it then so was she. She couldn't wait for Alex to visit so she could tell her about the convents unusual upgrades.

Lena finally closed her MacBook, she looked to Kara who was intently watching her every move. A small moment passed where they just quietly looked at each other, like they were trying to work each other out. 

“So,” Lena broke the silence, “that is all for today, do you have any questions?”

“When will I see you again?” Kara asked. And for some strange reason Kara couldn't wait.

“Next Wednesday,” Lena smiled and stood, then she packed away her things, she stood up straight and looked to Sister Danvers, “9am, I will give the first lecture at 10am so we will have a good hour to go over things before then.”

“I’ll see you to the door,” Kara smiled happily back at Lena. 

Sister Kara Danvers stood behind the closed door once Lena was gone and smiled to herself, suddenly life at the convent felt much brighter and she couldn't wait for next Wednesday. 


	2. The Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor arrives to take the lecture at the convent.  
> Kara struggles with some unwanted feelings.

Wednesday came and Kara was up bright and early, excited about their visit that morning from CEO Lena Luthor. 

So she got up, washed and put on her habit like every morning and with a smile entered the dining hall where all the other nuns were sitting around eating their first meal of the day. Kara collected her porridge and sat down opposite Sister Nia Nal. They nicknamed the young nun Dreamer because she kept falling to sleep at the most inconvenient moments. 

“How are you this morning?” Kara asked brightly.

Nia looked up from her sticky porridge, “I had a strange dream last night, I have to wonder if my dreams are a gift from God.”

“Maybe they are,” Kara told her and ate a spoonful of food, “or maybe they are just dreams.”

Nia smiled, “Maybe your right Sister Danvers.”

“Are you looking forward to our technology lecture this morning?” Kara asked her. She knew she was but she had no idea how the other nuns felt.

Nia looked up from her food, “Yes but I hope I don't fall asleep.”

Kara chuckled, “So what did you dream about that was so strange?”

Nia went wide eyed, “Oh that, it was nothing, really.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Kara smiled.

Nia leaned across the table and whispered, “Well, I dreamt things about Sister Sara Lance.”

Kara looked worried then, “What do you mean?”

“I dreamt she was planting seeds in the garden with Reverend Mother Sharpe, then out of nowhere a red rose bloomed and Sister Lance gave it to the reverend mother,” Sister Nia Nal replied, a blush spreading on her cheeks, “I have no idea why or what it could mean.”

Kara shifted her glasses on her nose, something she did when she was feeling awkward or nervous, “Neither do i.”

Nia stifled a laugh and just at that moment The Reverend Mother Sharpe and Sister Lance entered the dining room. They both quietly tucked into their porridge and tried not to look their way. Nia feared she would go bright red and Kara feared she might choke on her food.

After breakfast the nuns got ready in the big hall where the lecture was to take place. They quietly milled about and chatted as they waited for Lena Luthor to appear.

Kara meanwhile was in another room and sat at a table with the woman in question who had arrived just as she said she would at 9am.

“Sister Danvers, lovely to see you again,” Lena smiled as she took out her laptop.

“Please call me Kara,” she replied back with a smile of her own, “at least when the reverend mother isn't around.”

Lena smiled, “Kara, would you like to sit with me so you can see the screen?”

Kara shifted nervously, “What?”

“It would just be easier, if you sat beside me,” Lena told her.

Kara got up and walked around the table to sit beside Lena.

“See I don't bite,” Lena told her with a twinkle in her eyes.

And for some strange reason Kara felt warm. She quickly looked to the screen and not at Lena.

“If you're ready I will explain what the lecture will entail today?” Lena said. 

Kara just nodded at Lena and turned her attention back to the screen, because every time she looked at Lena something strange happened to her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Once Lena had gone through everything they both sat and waited until it was time to go to do the lecture.

“So what do you do around here for fun?” Lena teased, her eyes were playful as was her smile.

Kara had to try and calm her heart rate down because the way Lena was looking at her was making it speed up more than was normal for her.

“I, we… we walk in the gardens, grow fruit and vegetables,” Kara finally got out as she fiddled with her hands nervously, “we sing but mostly we sit quietly and pray.”

“Well,” Lena said politely, “that sounds like fun.”

Kara smiled, she knew Lena was only saying that to make her feel good, but the honest truth was, Kara was bored out of her brains most of the time and longed for intellectual conversation. Sometimes she really missed learning about things and discovering new places. She would often go outside at night when she wasn't supposed to and look up at the stars.

When Kara went quiet Lena spoke again, “I spend most of my time working, so believe me, you are having a lot more fun than I am.”

Lena closed the laptop and looked at her watch, “Well it's 9.50, we should go to the hall.”

“Of course,” Kara said standing, “follow me.”

Kara sat down beside Nia Nal on the front wooden bench. To their right were Sister Lance and Reverend Mother Sharpe. They looked up to the front, where there was a white board ready for Lena Luthor to write on and waited patiently for her to appear.

Lena entered to the left minutes later, laptop in hand. Two monks walked in alongside her carrying some equipment, they placed it down close to Lena and nodded.

“Thank you Brother Rory, Brother Palmer,” she told them, then they made their way over to the other side and took seats away from the nuns.

Kara was gazing at Lena, fascinated by every word that left her lips. Nia Nal nudged her at one point, “Hey she is really pretty isn't she?” Nia said with a cheeky smile.

“I wouldn't know,” Kara coughed lightly and shifted her glasses on her nose.

“Kara, you have eyes, and you're not dead as far as I can tell,” Nia teased her mercilessly. 

Kara glanced at Nia, “Okay yes, she is very pretty now shussh I am trying to listen.”

Nia just shook her head and looked at her friend curiously. If her dreams were anything to go by lately there was definitely more going on with Kara than she was admitting. The last dream she had was so vivid she could even remember the colour of Lena’s coat. It was dark blue thick wool coat. In the dream Lena had given Kara a lock of her hair, did that mean a promise of more? And the sky went very dark until she could see the stars above. Lena and Kara had looked up at the sky and then Nia woke up. And until today Nia Nal hadn’t a clue who this Lena person was, but when she looked up and saw her for the first time, she had no doubt that it was the same woman in her dream with Kara.

After the lecture Kara went up to Lena with Reverend Mother Sharpe, while the nuns were allowed to look at the technology that was due to be installed. 

Ava stepped up to Lena, “Thank you so much Miss Luthor, that was a very impressive first lecture.”

“Thank you for having me,” Lena told her and then she rummaged in her suit pocket and took out a cheque, “I meant to give this to you last time, a small donation from L-Corp.”

Reverend Mother Sharpe took it gratefully, “You really shouldn't have.”

“I want to, beside you have all been so lovely, welcoming me into your convent, especially Sister Danvers here.” Lena smiled at Kara.

Kara felt that warm sensation again rising up her neck. She instinctively rubbed the back of her neck, as much as she could wearing a habit.

Lena noticed Kara’s embarrassment and turned her attention quickly back to the reverend mother, “So, does this mean you wish for me to continue the technology lectures next Wednesday?”

“Of course,” Ava held out her hand for Lena to shake, “I will leave Sister Danvers to see you out, and I look forward to next week. Oh and thank you again for this, it will be put to good use I can promise you that.” 

“You are very welcome,” Lena smiled as The Reverend Mother walked away from them and towards the doors.

She turned to Kara, “Alone at last,” Lena chuckled.

Kara’s eyes were on Lena’s smile, she felt her heartbeat quicken and she suddenly felt a little faint.

Lena looked at her concerned, “Are you alright Sister?”

“Sorry,” Kara apologised, “I just need to sit down a moment, I’ll be fine.”

Lena sat beside her on the bench and placed her hand on her back. Kara felt like she was on fire.

“Let me get you some water, stay there,” Lena said getting up and finding one of her bottles of water in her bag, “here, you can keep this one.”

Kara took it gratefully, “Thank you, I don't know what came over me, probably lack of sleep.”

Lena looked at Kara, “Look Kara, I know we haven't known each other very long but if you need to talk about anything…”

“Like what?” Kara interrupted the brunette. She was scared, what did Lena know? How could she know she needed to talk to someone, how could she know she was hiding so many secrets, Kara almost had a panic attack on the spot. Her eyes went wide in fear of being found out.

“I just mean if you need a friend, I am here,” Lena assured her quickly.

“Oh Okay,” Kara smiled a little, relief washed over her, “I would appreciate that.”

“Anyway, I really should be going, I have taken up enough of your time,” Lena said standing, “that is if you're okay?”

“Yes I’m fine now,” Kara said standing, “this must be magic water,” she joked.

Lena laughed, “Hardly, 99 cents from the local store.”

Kara chuckled at that then showed Lena to the door.

When Lena got home that evening she opened some wine and put on the TV to catch up on the news. She didn't hear a word of it, her mind was full of Sister Kara Danvers. The adorable shy nun. There was something about her that fascinated Lena, she was sure there were multiple layers to her and she wanted to unwrap them and get to know her better. And that wasn't all that intrigued Lena about Kara, it was those piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. And as she sat drinking her wine she realised that she couldn't wait to see her again, she felt herself pulled towards her and maybe that was dangerous.

Kara got into bed that night and looked up at the ceiling in despair. She didn't recognise who she was anymore. The feelings Lena was stirring inside her, well she had not felt anything like them since high school when she had a crush on her teacher. And now she was having those same feelings, like butterflies trying to take flight in her stomach every time she thought about Lena Luthor, and that scared her.


	3. Alex Danvers Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its one month later. Alex Danvers visits Kara and things are revealed Including Alex's new love.

**A month later**

The past two four weeks had gone as planned. Lena turned up every wednesday to give the lectures and then she would leave. Kara had spent some time talking with Lena before and after lectures and slowly but surely they got to know each other better. Kara learnt that Lena loved classical music and books. But her biggest passion when she had time for it was travelling. With her money she could go anywhere she pleased and when she had the time she made use of that money. Kara knew she could fly anywhere she wanted but she longed to travel like a normal person sometimes. To experience a vacation with a loved one as an adult like most other people. It was something most people took for granted. For Kara it was like a distant dream. So when Lena talked about her adventures overseas, Kara was enthralled.

Meanwhile Nia Nal was still having strange dreams with weird symbols in them. One night she dreamt of a wall breaking in two. When she peered around the wall she could see Sister Kara Danvers and CEO Lena Luthor standing there staring at the wall in shock. She was more sure than ever that Kara and Lena were meant to be. She didn't bring it up with Kara, she just observed the couple when they interacted, their smiles and their laughter lit up the whole convent. Nia wasn't quite sure what this would mean for Kara. Would she have to leave to be her true self? That made Nia a little sad, because within these walls Kara had become her best friend.

So now Kara was excited because today was the day her elder sister Alex was visiting. In the five years Kara had been at the convent that was the one thing she found hardest of all, being away from her sister. They had a very strong bond. Alex had been her protector growing up. Knowing all about her secret Alien ancestry and all that came with that Alex had been the one to look out for her. Since being in the convent and away from her family she had missed out on all the usual family gatherings and even Alex's coming out as gay four years ago. She wished she had been there for her when she really needed someone to confide in. And when Alex had met her first love Maggie and that ended she hadn't been there for her either. Kara regretted all this and more. 

All the nuns smiled as they saw the leather clad biker arrive on a motorbike. They all liked Alex Danvers, but especially Sister Nia Nal. She stood outside in the gardens when Alex rode up on her bike and quickly made her way over to her.

  
“Alex,” she said brightly walking up to her.  
Alex took off her helmet and smiled at Nia, “Hi Nia, how are you?”  
“I’m good,” Nia beamed back at Alex, if she didn't know any better Alex would have sworn Nia had a little crush on her, but she did know better, the young nun revealed to her one day that she loved Motorbikes, “Kara is excited to see you, it's been three months since your last visit.”  
Alex stepped off her bike and placed her helmet on the seat, “Yeah I know it was supposed to be every month, but work calls.”  
“Of course,” Nia said as she walked with Alex inside.  
“So where is my sister hiding?” Alex asked looking around the room.  
“She asked if you could meet her in her room,” Nia told her.  
“Oh, that's unusual, is she feeling alright?” Alex frowned.  
“I think so,” then Nia whispered, “I think she wanted to talk to you in private.”  
“Oh,” Alex replied, “Well thanks Nia, see you later and don't take my bike.”  
Nia laughed as Alex walked off.

When Alex got to Kara’s room she knocked on the door, “Kara?”  
“Come in,” Kara called out.  
Alex opened the creaky wooden door, walked inside the small room and closed it behind her. The only light was coming through the window. Her sister was sitting on her bed in her underwear and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
“You okay Kar,” Alex asked, taking a seat beside her.  
Kara looked at Alex, her sad eyes said it all, “Can I have a hug?”  
“Of course you can,” Alex hugged Kara tight and then looked to her sad face, “Hey what's going on?”  
“It’s nothing,” Kara replied and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, she wiped them away quickly.  
“It doesn't look like nothing,” Alex said looking at her sister, “get dressed and I’ll meet you outside, I think you need some fresh air, we can take a walk in the gardens, sit on that bench you like where you can watch the squirrels.”  
Kara just nodded and put on a small fake smile, “Okay.”  
“I will be right outside,” Alex told her and got up, then she kissed her sister on the head and left the room.  
Alex stood outside Kara’s room for a moment and frowned, she had never seen her sister this upset before while at the convent, she was usually so happy and cheerful. Then she made her way outside to wait for Kara.

Kara joined her shortly afterwards and they took a walk into the gardens and found Kara’s favourite bench. And just as Alex had said there were a couple of very cute squirrels scurrying around beneath a big oak tree.  
Kara sat down with a deep sigh, and Alex sat beside her.  
Alex looked to Kara who was watching the squirrels and finally seemed to have a genuine smile.

  
“I thought you would be glad to see me after three months,” Alex joked trying to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen around them.  
Kara looked at Alex in surprise, “I am! You know I am, I missed you so much Alex.”  
It was the most animated response Alex had got so she continued, “Well I have some news for you.”  
“Oh?” Kara raised an eyebrow at her sister.  
“I’m seeing someone again, her name is Zari and she is smart, funny and beautiful,” Alex said proudly, “and did I mention she is beautiful?” Alex smiled as she thought about her girlfriend.  
“That’s wonderful Alex, I’m happy for you,” Kara genuinely was happy for Alex but at the same time she was struggling with her own feelings for someone so it cut a little bit.  
“But?” Alex asked sensing Kara’s unhappiness. Kara couldn't hide anything from Alex.  
“There is no but,” Kara replied, “I am happy for you I swear, it’s just I have something I need to tell you too.”  
“I figured as much, you dont look like your usual chirpy self.”  
“I am not chirpy,” Kara said pushing her glasses up her nose.  
“Maybe a little bit?” Alex teased.  
Kara sighed again and sat back on the bench.  
“Okay, come on what it is?” Alex asked turning to look at her sister, she placed a hand on Kara’s hand.  
“How long have you known Zari? What does she do?” Kara asked trying to deflect the conversation.  
“A month, she's a computer engineer or something like that, I’m not exactly sure,” Alex said.  
Then Alex realised what Kara was doing, “Ah I see what you're doing, now come on… talk to me.”  
“I think I’m starting to have feelings for someone,” Kara replied quickly.  
Well that was the last thing Alex was expecting her sister to say, “Wait, what?”  
“Her name is Lena,” Kara told her staring out into the distance, “she’s so amazing Alex, she is so intelligent and so kind.”  
“Wait is she a nun?” Alex asked confused.  
Kara looked at Alex then, “Of course not!”  
“Well, I just wondered, because you don't see many other people out here, so who is she?” Alex asked. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation but she wasn't about to stop her sister while she was finally opening up to her.  
“She’s the CEO at a company in National City.”  
Alex looked at her sister amazed, “Do you mean Lena Luthor?”  
Kara looked at Alex, “Yes, why do you know her?”  
Alex had to laugh and she did, “Know her, I work with her, occasionally.”  
Now it was Kara’s turn to be surprised, “What?”  
“Yeah she helps us out sometimes at the DEO, she’s a genius Kara, I’m not surprised you have taken to her.” Alex told her.  
Kara went quiet and Alex looked at her curiously, “So these feelings, is it like a crush, cos your a nun and you are not supposed to have feelings.”  
“Alex, I’m a nun but I still have a heart,” Kara said exasperated.  
“Of course, I didn't mean it to come out like that,” Alex replied a little frustrated at her inability to deal with her sisters feelings, “I meant you gave yourself to God, to this life, so what does this mean?”  
Kara frowned, “I don't know, I’ve not felt like this before, at least not since high school, it came out of nowhere. Lena is so pretty, so intelligent, I can listen to her for hours, I just can't help how she makes me feel inside.”  
“Maybe this was a bad idea in the first place,” Alex said thinking about it. She never did like the reasons Kara decided to join the convent.   
“I’m starting to think that too,” Kara said honestly, “even before Lena I have been having my doubts, I mean I love the nuns, but life here, I dont think its right for me.”  
Alex raised her eyebrows and sat back on the bench, “Wow Kar this is a lot to take in.”  
“I know,” Kara sighed and sat back too, “Tell me what to do, I don't know what to do!”  
Alex placed her arm around Kara’s shoulder, “Don't worry we will work it out together.”  
Kara lent into Alex, “I don't know what I would do without you.”  
“You would be fine, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Alex told her.  
“I don't feel very strong right now,” Kara admitted.  
“Kara, if you're really unhappy here you can leave, you do know that?” Alex told her.  
“But what then? My powers? I won't be able to hide them forever,” Kara replied frowning, “I don't think I would want to, if I left this place, I would want to use them to help people.”  
Alex sighed, she knew Kara was right, “I’ll talk to Jonn, and Brainy see if we can come up with a way where you can do that without compromising your identity.”  
“You would do that?” Kara brightened up a little.  
“Of course I would, I just want your happiness Kara,” Alex rubbed her arm and then looked at her watch, “I have to go soon. But about Lena, are you sure you like her like that?”  
“I know how I feel Alex, every time I am with her she makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and I get butterflies in my stomach like crazy,” Kara told her sister, “And I am sure she flirts with me, I know that sounds crazy with me being a nun and all.”  
Alex laughed a little, “It could be what you're hoping she is doing so you're seeing it in everything she does.”  
“No,” Kara said, “it's not like that, she’s so sweet with me. I can't explain it.”  
“I believe you,” Alex said softly, “let's get back, I have a hot date tonight with my girlfriend and I don't want to be late. But wait, how did you meet Lena?”  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, Lena is a regular visitor to the convent now, every Wednesday she comes here to give a lecture to the nuns on technology. And we are even having some installed in the convent tomorrow. Reverend Mother Sharpe asked for it. She's really progressive for a nun.”  
"You can say that again," Alex laughed, "anyway I am glad, it's about time you all got with the times."  
"I knew you would approve, you nerd," Kara said more cheerful now that she had talked out her issues.   
"Well time for me to take my leave, you feeling better now?" Alex checked.  
"I am, thank you for listening, you must think I've gone crazy."  
"Something like that," Alex joked.


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena visits while the nuns are away on a charity mission.

The following day Kara met Lena at the door of the convent with her usual smile. But for Lena there was something amiss, those blue eyes looked sad and not sparkly and happy like they usually were. Lena was highly perceptive and she could tell something was different about her friend.

“Hello Kara, how are you this morning?” Lena smiled and Kara’s heart danced in her chest. 

“Better for seeing you,” Kara said and her own eyes went wide in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Lena laughed softly, then she had a thought, she looked at her watch, “Look, the guys will be installing this equipment all day, how would you feel if we took a walk in the grounds?”

Kara looked unsure, she nervously shifted her glasses on her nose, “I would have to check with the Reverend Mother first I think, but she’s not here, she took the nuns out on a two day trip to do charity work, she thought it was best with all the workmen being here.”

“Well surely it would be okay,” Lena smiled, “If not then I will take the blame.”

Kara looked horrified, “I couldn't let you do that,” then she looked thoughtful, “but I guess it wouldn't be a problem, especially as she is showing more and more signs of being more open to new things lately, I still can't believe she agreed to have technology installed, do you know how long this convent as lived by candle light?”

“I do actually, over 200 years. I did my research,” Lena told her. 

Kara smiled, “Lena you are really…”

“Really what?” Lena looked at Kara curiously.

“Really, I don't have the right words,” Kara said brightly, “amazing!”

“Why just because I bothered to look into the place where I would be giving lectures?” Lena asked amused.

“Oh no, many more reasons than that,” Kara told her, “Anyway,” she changed the subject completely before she embarrassed herself, “What would you like to see?”

“Everything!” Lena said brightly.

Back in National City Alex Danvers was waking up late with a sleeping beauty beside her. They had spent the night and well into the early hours learning more about each other, very physically! She turned and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend Zari Tomaz.

Zari shifted and moaned in her sleep and Alex smiled. She knew it had only been a month but she was sure she was in love. The woman was incredible, in bed and out of it.

Once she woke, they showered, together and enjoyed each other again before Alex prepared breakfast so they could get their energy back for the next round. It was Alex’s day off and she was making the most of it.

As they sat eating breakfast and drinking coffee they both gazed lovingly at each other, eager to get started again.

“So, how did your visit with the nun go?” Zari asked.

“Kara, her name is Kara,” Alex frowned. She knew Zari had a real problem with religion and especially nuns. She hadn't figured out why yet.

“So how was Kara?” Zari softened her tone, she didn't want to upset Alex, they had much more fun planned for the day and she didn't want to ruin it.

“She’s not happy, I seriously need to get her out of there.”

Zari looked really surprised, “What? So why did she join up to that crazy institution in the first place?”

“It’s a long story,” Alex told her, “one i might divulge one day if your good.”

Alex winked at Zari and Zari went beet red.

Back at the convent Kara and Lena were walking through the grounds. It was a lovely warm day but not too warm, so Kara felt comfortable enough in her habit and Lena was in her black pinstripe suit and smaller heels than she would usually wear.

And as they walked Lena noticed Kara was a lot quieter than usual, she considered if it was right to ask her about it, she was a nun after all, but at the same time they had become friends. And Lena didn't have many friends, in fact she could count them on one hand. The weird thing was one of those friends had the same surname as Kara. But she shrugged off any possibility of them being related because they didn't look anything like each other. And Alex had never mentioned a sister. Kara hadn't either come to think of it.

“Sister Danvers, are you alright?” Lena asked as they sat down on a bench in the gardens.

Kara looked at Lena slightly exasperated because she was starting to really hate being called that, but Lena didn't know that, it wasn't her fault and Kara tried to sound less annoyed but it still came out a bit off, “Please call me Kara.” 

“Kara,” Lena said smiling softly.

Kara sighed, “I don't know, I really don't know.”

“You don't know what?” Lena enquired.

“If I am okay,” Kara huffed and looked down at her fingers, which were now nervously twiddling.

“You know you can tell me anything?” Lena told her, “I’m your friend, were friends right?”

“Of course Lena,” Kara said more softer in her tone now, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn't be bringing you into this.”

“Into what?” Lena looked at Kara curiously. 

“I’m not happy here anymore, I want to leave.”

Well the look on Lena’s face told Kara everything, she had stunned her into silence, so she continued to explain, “I came here five years ago thinking I was doing the right thing, but now I just can't stand another day here, I miss my life outside of these walls, I miss my sister and my mother so much,” Kara started to tear up.

Lena couldn't hold back any longer she pulled Kara into her arms and hugged her and Kara started to cry real tears then, she took off her glasses, unable to keep the tears back any longer.

“Let it go,” Lena told her softly rubbing Kara’s back.

Kara looked to Lena and their eyes met. It was the first time Lena had seen Kara without her glasses on, "You have the most amazing blue eyes," Lena told her and then she distracted herself from saying anything further as Kara looked at her curiously.

She pulled a pack of tissues out of her pocket and handed one to Kara, "Here."

"Thank you," Kara said as she wiped her face. Any awkwardness was quickly forgotten and Kara put her glasses back on.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the grounds. They came across a rose bush that was used for picking when the nuns wanted fresh flowers in the convent.

“Can I?” Lena asked, looking at the bush.

“Well really it's only for the nuns, but I can make an exception this time,” Kara smiled playfully.

Lena picked the best red rose she could find from the bush, “This one,” then she turned and held it out to Kara, “It’s for you, so we aren't doing anything wrong, because I am giving it to one of the nuns.” 

Kara giggled and took the rose from Lena’s hand, “Thank you Lena.”

“Your welcome,” Lena replied. They were so close and their eyes lingered on each other. Lena had an overwhelming urge to kiss Kara. And unbeknown to her Kara had that same urge. They just gazed at one another for a moment. Then Kara broke the spell as she lifted the rose to her nose, “It smells lovely.”

Lena looked at Kara’s innocence as she took great pleasure in such a simple thing and she wished she could take her away from this place now and make her smile like that every day. But alas she knew it was more complicated than that, and she didn't even know if Kara liked her in that way. Either way Lena was determined to keep their friendship.

“We should head back for dinner,” Kara then said, “I’m afraid it's nothing special, just home grown vegetables in a broth. And if it's a good day we get some fresh bread too.”

Lena laughed a little, “Sounds wonderful.”

After dinner Kara went to the chapel on site to pray, whilst Lena checked on the progress of the installations. Then later in the evening Kara found Lena on her laptop in the hall. 

“Lena, I just came to say goodnight.”

Lena looked up at Kara, “Goodnight Kara, and thank you for showing me the gardens today, it was very enjoyable.”

Kara smiled, “It was my pleasure, and thank you for listening to me ramble on.”

“No problem,” Lena replied with a smile, “I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“You will,” Kara told her, “I hope you sleep well.”

“You too.”

When Kara got into bed she was restless. All she could think about was Lena Luthor. She was so beautiful, smart and kind. Kara had not had a friend like her before, and she definitely had more than friendly feelings for her. Kara frowned,  _ what if she doesn't like me like that? After all, I am just a nun. Who would find that attractive? _

Lena found her guest room and settled in at the desk with her laptop. She caught up on her emails and then realised she had no idea where the bathroom was and she wanted to shower first thing in the morning, the small sink in her guest room definitely wasn't going to be enough. She quietly made her way around the convent to Kara’s room. When she got there she didn't want to frighten her so she called out her name instead of knocking.

“Kara,” she called from outside the door.

Kara sat up in bed at the sound of Lena’s voice, she got up and put on her glasses, but she was only in her undergarments, “Give me a moment,” Kara replied as she pulled on a thick cardigan and a pair of jogging pants. Alex had sneaked them in for her, because Kara hated to wear the habit all the time and so whenever she was alone she would slip into them and sit in her room, but now the other nuns were away she had nothing to fear. She dressed quickly and opened the door.

“Lena, are you okay?”

Lena was still dressed in her suit, she noted.

“I forgot to ask where the bathroom is in this place, the shower?”

“Oh! Of course,” Kara stepped out of the room and closed her door behind her, “I’ll show you.”

Lena walked with Kara through the huge convent, Kara was holding a candle in a candle holder. They walked down a large corridor and there at the end was a shower room.

Lena looked at it, it was old and didn't look like it got used a lot. It was kinda spooky and very dark.

“Thank you Kara.”

“Your welcome, sorry its so basic but the nuns don't use them very often, we scrub ourselves at our sinks in our rooms.”

“Of course,” Lena replied, how could she not know that. She was in a convent after all and not a luxury hotel.

Then Kara turned from her and looked out of a window, she gazed up at the night sky, it was a very dark clear night and she could see the constellations so clearly. That was one of the things she loved about living there.

Lena joined her by the window, “Do you know the constellations?”

Kara looked to Lena, “Growing up in Midvale we had a telescope, my sister and I, we used to often sneak out of bed at night and look at the stars. We learnt about the constellations at a very young age.”

“Your sister?” Lena enquired.

“Alex, I think you know her,” Kara told her, “at least she thinks she knows you.”

“Director Alex Danvers?” Lena said in surprise, she raised an eyebrow, “Wow it's a small world.”

“The very same one,” Kara smiled, “I couldn't believe it when she told me she knew you. How weird is that?”

“Very,” Lena said curiously, “We are good friends and well I work with her quite a lot.”

“Lena can I show you something?” Kara had an idea, it was something she often did on nights like tonight when all the nuns were sound asleep.

Lena looked at her curiously, “Of course anything.”

“Follow me then,” Kara said walking off.

Lena followed quickly, Kara had quite a fast walk she noticed.

“Here we are,” Kara announced as they stood outside of an old barn.

“A barn?” Lena looked confused.

Kara reached for Lena’s hand instinctively and then stopped realising what she was doing.

Lena smiled and stepped up to Kara, she reached for her hand. 

Kara smiled shyly and they held hands, then Kara led them into the barn. 

Inside there were bails of hay mostly, some tools along the walls, it was nothing remarkable and Lena was still very confused.

“Kara, why are we here?”

Kara chuckled, “You will see.” She let go of Lena’s hand and climbed up onto a ladder, “Follow me.”

At the top of the ladder were more bails of hay laid across the wooden floorboards, smaller ones,and one bigger one, large enough to lie on… Kara sat on it and urged Lena to join her.

Lena sat on the bail of hay beside Kara, still wondering why this was special. Then Kara lay back on the hay and Lena was starting to wonder if this was Kara’s seduction technique.

“Lay down, here,” Kara patted the space beside her and Lena did as she had asked. When she looked up she got her answer. There was a hole in the roof, like an eye to the stars.

“Wow,” Lena breathed out, “This is beautiful.”

“I know,” Kara said with a smile, “This is my sanctuary.”

“I can see why,” Lena continued to gaze up at the sky. Her hand rested on the hay right beside Kara’s, she gently took Kara’s hand in her own and held it. And Kara didn't resist, in fact she held on to it like a lifeline. 

Then after a moment they both looked at each other at the same time. This time it was unmistakable. Kara was looking at Lena with love in her eyes, and Lena swallowed a little nervously. Kara took off her glasses and placed them down on the hay.

They were still holding hands when their lips met tentatively. It was a very slow tender kiss, careful on Lena’s part because she still wasn't sure if this was what Kara wanted. But Kara kissed her back, and placed her other hand on Lena’s waist pulling her closer. When they parted they just looked at each other in awe. 

“Kara, I shouldn't have done that, I am so sorry,” Lena panicked, she had just kissed a nun for Christs sake!

Kara looked at Lena urgently, “Lena, I kissed you too.”

“But it's wrong Kara, we shouldn't, you… you're…”

“A nun,” Kara said blankly. 

“Yes,” Lena said sadly. It was the truth, she knew Kara wanted to leave but to do this while she was still there, in the convent grounds it felt all kinds of wrong.

The next four words Kara said blew Lena away…

“But I love you.”


	5. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reveals all to Reverend Mother Sharpe!

“You love me?” Lena stared at Kara in the semi darkness.

Kara nodded with a small smile, “I’ve never felt feelings like this before Lena, I can't explain it any other way. Every time we are together I just feel so… happy.”

“That doesn't mean you are in love Kara,” Lena told her.

“Then how do you explain this ache I get in my chest every time you leave?” Kara said.

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own, “Okay, I admit, that does sound like love.”

“I’m sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with my confession,” Kara looked down at their entwined hands.

Lena softly smiled and with her other hand she urged Kara to look at her, her finger under the blondes chin.

Kara’s deep blue eyes met Lena’s beautiful green eyes, no words were needed to know the pair were very much in love with one another.

“I love you too,” Lena confessed, “I just thought it was too soon. But I do, I think about you all of the time.”

Kara smiled, “It’s never too soon to fall in love.”

Lena lay back down on her back, “Come here.”

Kara cuddled up to Lena and they spent the rest of the night occasionally gazing at each other and occasionally looking up at the beautifully clear night sky. They shared a few more soft kisses in between.

Lena woke to bright sunlight shining through the hole in the roof, Kara was lay beside her with one strong arm wrapped around Lena’s waist. She gently rubbed Kara’s arm to wake her. Having fallen to sleep on wooden floors she felt as stiff as one of those wooden beams.

Kara shot awake wondering where on earth she was, “What?”

Lena smiled and pulled Kara down on top of her, “Good morning.”

Kara started to giggle, “Good morning.”

“So can I get a kiss?” Lena asked, still smiling.

Kara lent down into Lena and placed her hands to the Luthor's soft brown hair, “You don't have to ask.”

“Good to know,” Lena replied before closing the gap between their lips in a soft sensual kiss.

They broke apart and Kara got up, “We should get back to the Convent.”

“Of course,” Lena said sitting up, “We wouldn't want to get caught in the barn.”

Back at the convent Lena finished off some work on the audio equipment. The workmen had now left, she dismissed and told them she had it all in hand. 

Kara had gone back to her room to change back into her habit. The nuns were due back around midday and she didn't want to get caught in her casual attire.

Kara caught up with Lena in the large main room, she was sitting at a table with her laptop open.

“Hi,” Kara greeted her.

Lena looked up and smiled, “Hi.”

Kara sat down beside her, “What are you doing?”

Lena looked to her laptop, “Oh just some work for L-Corp Labs.”

“Can I see?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Lena turned the laptop to face towards Kara.

Kara looked at the screen and proceeded to tell Lena the answer to her problem in very technical terms. Lena looked at her in awe.

“Kara, how did you…”

Kara looked flustered, she had forgotten that Lena knew nothing of her ancestry and the fact she was a genius, “I er…”

Lena looked at her curiously, “You should not have known how to do that, even I was struggling to work this problem out and I’m a genius.”

“Yeah,” Kara moved the glasses up on her nose, “about that.”

“What?” Lena looked at her puzzled.

“There is something I need to tell you, but not here,” Kara told her, “If we could meet tomorrow in the gardens?”

“Sure,” Lena replied really curious now. What could Kara possibly have to tell her that she didn't already know.

  
  


An hour later the nuns arrived back and Lena had left. Kara was already feeling lost without Lena. But in their time apart Kara had time to contemplate her future. And she knew for definite that her future was not at the convent. That would mean talking to Reverend mother Ava Sharpe.

Kara approached Ava when she was taking an afternoon stroll around the convent gardens.

“Reverend Mother, may I speak with you?”

Ava turned around to see Sister Kara Danvers looking at her, with what seemed to be a nervous smile.

“Of course, what is it Kara?”

“Can we sit?” Kara asked.

The Reverend Mother pointed to a bench and they both sat down.

Kara nervously played with her fingers and Ava watched her with interest.

“Why are you nervous?” Ava asked.

“Nervous? Me?” Kara chuckled, “No…”

“Yes,” Ava told her, “Kara what is going on?”

“Well, I don't know where to begin,” Kara breathed out.

“At the start? What could be so bad?” Ava smiled.

“I’m having second thoughts,” Kara said bravely, her heart racing.

“About?” Ava questioned.

“Being here, at the convent.”

“You want to move to a different branch? But why, I thought you got on with everyone here,” Ava looked at Kara puzzled.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh!” Ava stared at Kara then, “You want to leave?”

“Yes,” Kara answered honestly, “I can't do this anymore.”

“But Kara you made vows, do you realise if you leave, you will be cut off from us forever and not welcome in any convent ever again?”

“Yes,” Kara replied sadly, “I am aware of the consequences,” she looked at the Reverend Mother, “and I will miss you all, but I feel like a fake.”

“Why ever would you feel that way?”

“Because I have sinned.”

Ava looked at Kara in surprise, “Kara, we all make mistakes.”

“This wasn't a mistake,” Kara told her, “I kissed someone.”

Ava’s eyes went wide, not because of the kissing, she had done her own fair share of that with Sister Lance, but because it was Kara saying it. The last person she would suspect of doing such a thing.

“If you don't mind me asking, how? Who? Please tell me it wasn't one of those men that came to the convent with Miss Luthor?” 

“No, it wasn't a man,” Kara told her quickly. The very thought of that made her skin crawl.

“Okay good,” then Ava smiled, “wait do you mean you kissed a woman?”

Kara blushed, “Yes, I am so sorry. I feel so bad.”

Ava placed one hand on Kara’s knee, “Do not feel bad about that, we all have urges, its how we deal with them that counts.”

Kara looked to the hand on her knee and then gave Ava a look.

Ava took her hand away, “Okay, so you want to leave because you kissed a woman?”

Kara sighed, “No, I want to leave because I have fallen in love with her.”

“So who is this woman who has stolen your heart?”

“Lena Luthor,” Kara admitted as her cheeks went even redder. 

Ava stood up in shock, “Miss Luthor, are you serious?”

Kara fiddled with her hands in her lap, “Yes, I love her.”

“But you only met her a few months or so ago!”

Kara stood up and faced Ava, “Haven't you heard of love at first sight?”

“Well yes, but I never believed in such rubbish.”

“Well it exists, I am living proof of it, so how do I arrange leaving?” 

Kara asked. Because having got this all off her chest she was determined to go through with it now.

“You sign some forms, and well, you leave,” Ava told her.

“It’s that simple?” Kara asked surprised.

Ava smiled, “We aren't a prison Kara, you have to want to be here and you obviously do not want to be here anymore.”

Kara nodded, “Thank you for talking with me.”

“Your welcome,” Ava replied, “Now let's go have dinner and tomorrow we can arrange for you to leave.”

“I will need to contact Alex,” Kara said quickly.

“We can arrange that,” Ava smiled as they began to walk back to the convent.

Kara relaxed then, she was finally making the big step back into the world, and hopefully into Lena Luthor's arms.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my first ever attempt at a Supercorp fic.  
> It was always meant as a short piece.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for all who left feedback and kudos. Its very much appreciated as a writer.

Just as planned The Reverend Mother Ava Sharpe sat down with Kara the following morning to go over the paperwork for her leaving the convent.

Ava looked across the wooden desk at Kara, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Kara gave a small smile, “My heart isn't with God anymore.”

_ It never was, but Kara wasn't about to tell her all about her god Rao. _

Ava pushed the papers across to Kara, “Read please, and then sign if you are happy with everything.”

Ava watched as Kara read the papers, very quickly she noted. 

“Have you read them fully?” Ava asked when Kara began to sign almost straight away.

Kara looked up, “What? Oh, yes I am a fast reader.”

“Hmm,” Ava said, resting her elbows on the desk and folding her hands.

Kara pushed the papers back to the Reverend Mother. Then they both stood. Kara was taken by surprise when Ava pulled her into a hug.

“I am going to miss you, you have been my second in command for so long.”

Kara relaxed and smiled as they pulled apart, “And I will miss you, but I am sure you will cope just fine without me.”

They walked out of Ava’s office together and Kara picked up her one single suitcase, it held very little, some casual clothes, a teddy bear from her childhood and some photos of Alex and her mother.

They both looked to the big doorway when they heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

“Lena,” Kara smiled, “I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon.”

Ava smiled, “I asked her to come and get you.”

Kara looked to Ava, “You did?”

Ava just nodded, “Go, be with your loved ones.”

Kara smiled, “Thank you Reverend Mother Sharpe, for everything you have done for me. I will never forget you.”

Just as Kara was about to walk over to Lena, her best friend at the convent rushed up to her, “Please tell me you were going to say goodbye?”

“Of course I was silly,” Kara smiled at Nia and wrapped her in a big hug, “If you ever need anything,” she whispered into Nia’s ear, “send me a letter okay?”

Nia nodded, and tears welled up in her eyes, “What will I do without you? You are my rock in here.”

Kara held back the tears, “I’m so sorry, I just couldn't go on living a lie.”

They broke apart and looked to one another, “Nia, you are stronger than you think, believe in yourself.”

“Thank you for everything Kara.” Nia sadly smiled, “And good luck. I hope things work out for you and Miss Luthor, she is so pretty.”

“Thank you,” Kara chuckled, “She is, and I love her so much, she makes me so happy.”

“Then I am very happy for you,” Nia smiled then they hugged one last time.

Lena felt emotional as Kara walked towards her. 

Kara was now dressed in casual clothes, a pair of beige pants and a light blue shirt.

Lena was dressed in a blue suit and heels.

“Are you ready?” Lena smiled and Kara couldn't help but remember the last time they kissed, she couldn't wait to kiss her again, but this wasn't the right place for that, so she just smiled back at Lena and said, “Yes.”

Kara had arranged with Alex to stay at her place until she could get back to work and find a place to rent. Alex’s place wasn't very big however so it meant sleeping on the couch.

The drive over to Alex’s apartment was quiet. Kara couldn't quite believe it was happening, she had left the convent, five years of her life were spent there, seperated from all her friends and family. She felt a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But she was also anxious about getting back into the real world.

“You okay over there?” Lena asked, giving Kara a sideways glance as she drove.

“I’m fine, just thinking,” Kara smiled.

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s knee, “Everything is going to be okay.”

Kara felt the warmth rush through her at Lena’s gentle touch to her leg, but as soon as it was there it was gone again, as Lena concentrated on her driving.

“What is next for us?” Kara had to ask, because she really had no idea. 

Lena glanced at Kara, “Well...that depends on what you want.”

“I want you,” Kara told her, gazing at her now with love eyes.

Lena smiled, “I want you too Kara, but we should take it slowly, get to know each other better, go on some dates.”

“That sounds good!” Kara said brightly.

“The other day, you said you had something you needed to tell me?” Lena asked curious.

Kara nervously played with her hands in her lap, “Yes, about that.”

“It’s okay if you're not ready to talk about whatever it is,” Lena said quickly.

“No, it's not that, it's just while you're driving, it's probably not the best place to discuss it,” Kara explained. 

She had no idea how Lena was going to take the news that she was from another planet and not in fact human. This could make or break their relationship, Kara had to admit she was a bit worried. And as they drove Kara went deeper into her own thoughts, so Lena decided to take her somewhere, a place Lena loved to go herself when she was in one of those kinda moods. So when Lena parked up at a small seaside cafe Kara was confused.

“What are we doing here?” Kara looked out, it was a beautiful day but she wasn't exactly dressed for the beach. Neither of them were.

Lena turned to Kara, her one hand still resting on the steering wheel, she smiled, “You looked like you needed some fresh air, I thought we could have some lunch in the cafe and then go for a walk along the seafront.”

“Okay, that sounds nice, but I promised Alex I would be at hers by 7pm,” Kara replied, she had no phone to contact her sister with.

“Don't worry if we are running over I will give Alex a call, I have her number.”

“You do?” Kara looked surprised. I mean she knew they were familiar with one another but how much, she had no idea.

“Yes, if Alex ever needs me at the DEO, and sometimes we go out for drinks if time allows,” Lena told her, “So are you up for it?”

“Yes,” Kara smiled, “You know it feels kinda weird that you know Alex more than you know me.”

“Not weird,” Lena told her, “But… we have all the time in the world to put that right.”

Kara followed Lena into the small cafe, they sat and ate, drank some coffee and then made their way to the seafront for a leisurely stroll. They both took off their jackets because it was such a warm day.

As they walked along the front Kara enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face, the very thing that gave her life and the freedom of being away from the convent was starting to dawn on her even more. She had missed the sea of all things having grown up near it.

Lena reached out for Kara’s hand as they walked and Kara smiled as their hands met and their fingers entwined. 

“Thank you for this,” Kara said as they walked hand in hand.

“No problem,” Lena replied.

Then they stopped and found a bench to sit on. There was no one around and so Kara gave Lena a quick peck on the cheek, they both looked at each other, and it was just one look but it drew them quickly back together into a proper kiss.

At first it was gentle, Kara could smell Lena’s perfume, and that mixed with emotions and the feelings of Lena’s soft lips caressing hers was almost too much, breathless she drew back.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“I’m better than okay,” Kara smiled, “these sensations are so new to me, it's a little breathtaking.”

Lena chuckled, “And all we have done is kissed.”

Their eyes met and in that moment they both knew what they needed, what they wanted.

“You know to hell with taking things slowly,” Kara said, pulling Lena to her again, she kissed Lena and then Lena spurred on by the forcefulness began to kiss her back passionately.

Their heartbeats were thumping in their chests, Kara could hear it, they pulled away, both breathless this time.

“We should head home,” Lena said.

“Can we go to yours?” Kara asked.

Lena looked surprised but not unhappy about the request, “We sure can.”

Well Lena had not driven that fast in a while, she didn't break the speed limit but she was close. They arrived at Lena’s apartment in the city, parked up and made their way up in the lift. Lena had sent a quick message to Alex that Kara would be staying at her place tonight, so she didn't have to wait up.

Alex got the text while at work, she stood in the base of operations at the DEO with her phone in her hand and texted back,  _ “Be good to my sister, or I’ll go all Director Danvers on you.” _

Lena smiled and texted back,  _ “Don't worry Director, Kara is in very safe hands.” _

“Who’s that?” Kara asked as they entered Lena’s apartment.

“Oh I was just letting Alex know not to wait up,” Lena smiled and took off her jacket.

Kara took hers off and handed it to Lena, she then hung it up beside her own.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Lena then said as she walked to the kitchen area in her open plan apartment.

Kara was busy looking around, it was big, very clean, very white, “So I guess your colour is white?” she commented as she walked up to Lena at the counter.

“Actually I like green,” Lena told her, “but white gives the impression of more space you know?”

Kara nodded, “I will have a drink, do you have any wine?”

“Do I ever, what kind would you prefer?”

“I’ll go for white,” Kara said and watched as Lena opened a cupboard lower down that enclosed a wine rack.

Lena took out a bottle and some glasses, “Go take a seat, I’ll bring it over.”

They both sat together facing each other on the white sofa as they drank their wine.

“So what did you need to tell me?” Lena asked as she sipped her wine.

“Can we talk about it later?” Kara asked. She was having such a nice time and she didn't want to go and ruin it.

“Sure,” Lena said edging up to her on the sofa, “So, what shall we talk about.”

Lena’s green eyes were looking right into Kara’s. And Kara had never felt so in love.

“I don't know,” Kara replied and put down her glass, “maybe we could leave the talking for later.”

“I agree,” Lena smirked and put down her glass. Then she placed a hand on Kara's face, “You are so beautiful.”

Kara shyly smiled back at her and took off her glasses, she placed them down and then reached into Lena’s dark brown hair, then they kissed. 

Breathlessly they parted and Lena stood and reached out her hand, “Let's go somewhere more comfortable.”

Kara was happy to be led to Lena’s bedroom, when they got inside Lena closed the door and started to take off her shoes, then she undid her blouse a little and sat on the bed.

“Are you going to join me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara took a deep breath, she wanted this, she wanted Lena so much ever since that night in the barn, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Lena.

“Are you nervous?” Lena asked turning to Kara and running a hand through her blonde hair.

“A little, it’s been a long time since I have been intimate with anyone, and I’ve never done this,” Kara admitted.

“We’ll take it slow,” Lena told her, “you can take the lead.”

Kara nodded, took off her shoes and they both lay down on the bed facing each other.

It wasn't long before Kara was very comfortable, they were kissing and touching for what seemed like an eternity until they were both so worked up that they couldn't stand it any longer, clothes were ripped off each other rapidly as they kissed and touched each other.

They made love and all the gentleness went out the window, but Kara forgot her own super strength and as she lay there in the throws of ecstasy with lena between her legs her excitement got the better of her. Two rays shot from her eyes smashing into the ceiling above them, “Oh Rao!” Kara called out as Lena sent her over the edge.

Lena went wide eyed, stopped what she was doing and looked up at the ceiling, “What did I just see?”

Kara breathless and panting, and also a little horrified and embarrassed lay back into the pillows.

Lena moved up the bed slowly, carefully, she hovered over Kara.

“Kara, what was that?”

“Yeah about that,” Kara covered her face with her hand.

Lena just sat down beside her but still looking at her girlfriend, she placed her hand on Kara’s, “Hey, you can tell me.”

Kara let out a deep breath, “I’m kryptonian.”

Lena looked half surprised, not totally because she knew all about Kryptonians, she just didn't know any had survived apart from Superman.

“Wow,” Lena just said.

Kara looked away, “I will totally understand if you don't want to be with me anymore.”

“Kara, what? No!” Lena said quickly, “Look at me.”

Kara slowly turned her head to look at Lena, so much worry in her young eyes.

Lena lifted her hand to Kara’s face and caressed her cheek, “I love you Kara, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You mean, this doesn't change things?” Kara asked a little surprised at how well Lena was taking this, especially after what had happened between Lex and Clark.

“Well,” Lena smiled, “we might need to work on keeping your powers in control in the bedroom but other than that, I have no concerns.”

Kara chuckled, “Yeah sorry about the ceiling.”

“So,” Lena said, “How about we continue what we started? Just with a lot more care.”

“I’m all for that,” Kara smirked and gently pushed Lena down into the pillows, “Let me show you what I can do.”

  
  


From that day forward one Super and one Luthor lived happily ever after.


End file.
